un baka et un shuriken
by XYZ263103
Summary: SasuXnaru ben...le titre est un resumé en soi...en gros Naruto va chez Sasuke et il y a un petit accident.


_**Un sasuXnaru (que voulez vous je les aime ces deux là ), par une vilaine petite journée, dans un quartier ou ne traîne personne….**_

_**Bon c'est pas très long mais vu que je tape ça pendant que ma prof raconte sa vie…..**_

**_Bonne lecture XD _**

**_et merci au reviewers_ o**

**_

* * *

_**

**Un baka et un Shuriken.**

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sasuke entendait les bruits sourds mais n'avait aucune envie d'aller ouvrir. Il continua de frapper l'air de ses poings, s'entraînant depuis maintenant une heure et des poussières.

Plus un bruit. L'inconnu devait être parti. Le brun continua ses mouvements puis les stoppa d'un coup. Il soupira, se dirigea vers une souche ou était posée quelques affaires. Il attrapa des kunais et autres shurikens. Mouche, une fois, deux sa routine, las.

-SASUKEEEEE

-…….

-S'lut Teme.

-Pfff, salut Usuratonkachi. La main de l'arrivant s'abattit avec force sur son épaule, son sourire devenant plus forcé que naturel.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu m'ouvrir ?

-T'ais pas entendu.

-Ah. Pas grave, tiens chope, y'avait des tomates en promo et…

-Qui t'as permis de rentrer ici ? Le brun reprit ses lancer. Envoyant un kunai par ici un autre par là toujours d'un mouvement morne, comme s'il s'ennuyait ferme.

-…….ben je sais que tu sors pas d'ici si t'as pas de mission, sauf si tu vas t'acheter de la bouffe. Et en passant devant ton magasin habituel, je t'ais pas vu donc

-Hn.

-…..t'es fâché ? le blond s'avança pour le stopper dans ses mouvements. AIEUUUUUU

-Y'a quoi enc….BOUGE PAS BAKA ! MAIS L'ARRACHE PAS !!! Naruto venait de marcher sur un shuriken et venait de se le retirer, faisant gicler le sang.

-C'est rien, Kyubi va…

-Hmpf. Le brun se reprit rapidement en entendant le nom du démon. Mais en attendant, j'ai l'impression que tu te vides de ton sang…allez, suis moi Dobe.

-Sasuke l'aida à retourner vers la maison, le laissant sur la terrasse en bois. Naruto s'arrêta de lui-même tandis que le brun rentrait dans le petit salon traditionnel où ne trouvait place que peu de meuble.

-Entre Baka.

-Mais je vais tâcher le sol.

-Pff, une tâche de sang de plus ou de moins. C'est à cet instant que le blond vit les tâches éparses sur le sol, se répercutant sur en petit exemplaire sur le mur proche, délavées certes, mais encore présentes.

-…….

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'ajoutant rien et rentra dans la pièce. Il rejoignit le brun près d'un meuble, l'Uchiha cherchant avec insistance quelque chose. Ce dernier s'en alla, laissant seul son compagnon.

Sur la commode gisait des cadres retournés. Naruto tendit la main vers les cadres. _Sa famille_. Une photo d'un Sasuke tout sourire, une autre ou il enlaçait son frère par les épaules, lui baisant la joue avec joie, l'autre souriant d'un bonheur immense.

Naruto contemplait se Sasuke qu'il n'avait jamais vu. _Une telle expression de bonheur…_ Une main blême l'arrêta dans son accaparement. L'Uzumaki sursauta, comme prit en faute. Il vit le cadre s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Le fracas résonna à ses horribles dans un son de verre brisé.

-Assis

-…..désolé Sasuke. Le blond n'écouta pas l'ordre et partit chercher le cadre, regardant la photo abîmée, la ramenant à sa place d'origine. Une fois fait, il prit place près du brun qui s'était installé près de la porte coulissante et qui le regardait sans rien dire.

-Bouge plus. Son rival désinfecta la plaie que Kyubi n'avait toujours pas totalement soignée, et fit le bandage sans rien dire de plus.

Un énorme coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain. Naruto avait blanchit, ne bougeait plus et son regard semblait figé. Sasuke qui remballait les produits qu'il avait utilisé, avait remarqué la soudaine attitude de son coéquipier. Il voulut se moquer de lui, mais l'attitude de Naruto l'en empêcha. Il en était certain, l'autre avait peur et pas qu'un peu, tremblant même légèrement.

-Naruto ?

-Hé…hé…hé….son rire était nerveux et se tut lorsqu'un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Depuis quand un orage arrive aussi vite ?

-Si t'écoutais la radio ou la tv….tu sais, y'a un channel météo….ça sert des fois.

-Ba…ka. Un nouveau flash scinda les cieux en deux. Naruto se remit à trembler, serrant son pantalon à s'en faire blanchir les jointures juste pour ne pas hurler.

-……..

-……..

-Tssss, dors ici ce soir Usuratonkachi. Ils ont dit que ça allait durer deux jours.

-Deux jours. Le blond déglutit avec mal. Me..mer..ci Sasu..ke.

Le brun se releva, partant dans le jardin ramasser ses affaires avant que la pluie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre l'en empêche. Il sentait le regard bleu ne pas le lâcher, il s'inquiétait de la foudre environnante. Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

La soirée continua devant la télé, le brun se partageant entre la cuisine et le salon plus moderne, qu'il avait aménagé dans une autre pièce et qu'il utilisait d'ailleurs plus souvent que l'autre.

Naruto ne bougeait pas de son siége, le brun le voyait sursauter à chaque coup de tonnerre. Il se décida de l'envoyer à la salle de bain, car il allait bientôt passer à table. L'Uzumaki ressortit calmé de la petite pièce, la douche qu'il avait prise l'avait calmé.

Il ressortit de là portant comme seul vêtement son pantalon et une serviette sur la tête, sensée lui essuyer les cheveux. Il passa le couloir, revenant sans bruit vers le salon. Il y ressentit un certain malaise.

Sasuke se tenait devant une étagère, un album photo ouverte sur le rebord, tenant dans un équilibre incertain. Il fixait les images et pleurait en silence.

-Sasuke…ça va ? la voix du blond était basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant.

-De quoi tu parles ? le brun tourna une page.

-Tu pleures.

-Hu ? le brun toucha ses joues, remontant jusqu'à ses yeux, s'essuyant ses larmes rageusement. Il ne les avait pas remarqué.

-Y'a pas de honte à avoir Sasuke.

-Tchhhh…le brun referma l'album violement.

-Sasuke…

-Ferme la stupide…mais Naruto lui coupa la parole.

-Au moins tu as des personnes à pleurer. Tu sais que tu as été aimé. Moi je ne sais même pas qui je dois pleurer, je n'ai même pas une photo pour le faire. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, au moins ça prouve qu'ils te manquent.

-…….

-Sasuke réalisait ce que venait de dire son compagnon. Indécis, il releva la tête vers son compagnon, l'autre le regardait, tout sourire, avançant dans la pièce pour prendre place sur le canapé.

-Naruto ?

-Mmm ?

-A chaque fois que tu me dis des trucs comme ça. Pourquoi ?

-….ben c'est simple. Essaie d'imaginer ma situation par exemple. Avant d'entrer dans le groupe, j'étais seul. Et quand je vous ai eu, j'ai trouvé ma famille.

-…….le brun remit l'album en place, écoutant attentivement.

-Tu vois, tu sais qui sont tes parents, tu peux pleurer pour eux. Tu as sus ce qu'était d'être aimer depuis le jour de ta naissance, d'être protéger aussi quand on te faisait du mal, ou d'être guérit ….il y avait toujours quelqu'un auprès de toi.

-……Sasuke le regardait maintenant de la même manière qu'il l'écoutait. Naruto souriait mais son regard avait changé.

-Moi tu vois, j'ai toujours été seul jusqu'à ce que je vous aie. J'étais charrié, je pouvais être blessé aussi et tout le monde s'en foutait ou presque. Personne ne me montrait d'intérêt. Je pouvais rire ou pleurait, la seule chose qui me répondait s'était le silence…tu n'as pas à caché ta peine car se serait renié l'amour qu'ils t'ont donné. Un énorme coup de tonnerre résonna dans les cieux. Le blond se mit à trembler, se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

-Naruto.

-…..mais le blond ne répondit pas, ayant fermé les yeux et ne semblant plus être là.

-Usuratonkachi ? Sasuke s'approcha et posa une main sur son crâne.

-Tu sais Sasuke, Iruka m'a expliqué ce qu'était qu'un coup de tonnerre…mais…un nouveau tremblement le fit se taire.

-Mais ? l'Uchiha prit place près de lui, mais le blond ne bougeait pas, prenant sur lui pour ne plus avoir peur. _Seul…je comprends_. Naruto ?

-………..l'autre n'avait aucune réaction.

-T'es plus seul baka. Le brun ouvrit ses bras et les plaça autour du blond. Naruto se cramponna à lui, pas du tout lui-même, ne cachant même plus sa peur.

-…….Naruto tremblait.

-Tu disais ? mais ?

-Les cris. Depuis que je suis petit, j'entends des cris, des hurlements. Si ce n'était pas ceux de Kyubi, s'étaient ceux des gens autour de moi…..des cris toujours des cris. Alors quand j'entends ces bruits, j'entends ces cris, et…et…

-Tu te dis que ce sont eux ?

Le blond opina affirmativement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Sasuke cherchant comment pouvoir aider son ami en allégeant l'ambiance. Il s'énumérait les conversations possibles et légères qu'il pourrait avoir et en trouva une.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Hn ?

-Tu sais Sakura ne me pourchasse plus…t'as réussi à…

-Nah.

-……

-Elle a essayé, en m'embrassant, mais j'ai rien ressentit. Elle l'a vu et m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps…

-QUOI ?

-T'en fais pas j'étais ok avec ça, si j'ai pigé elle aurait trouvé un autre brun ténébreux.

-T'es sur ?

-De ?

-Que tu l'aimes pas.

-Ah. Tu sais, mon problème c'est qu'on ne m'aimait pas, et que je savais pas s'était quoi l'amour finalement. Alors je m'étais dit que comme s'était la fille que j'appréciais le plus, ben c'est que je l'aimais.

-Ha ?

-Mouais. Après j'ai compris qu'elle aussi je l'aimais plus comme une sœur. Kakashi serait un oncle je dirais, Iruka occupe le rôle de père parfois de mère….héhéhé enfin se serait plutôt Kakashi mon père et Iruka ma mère maintenant non ? hahahah

-Et moi ?

-Ne ?

-Comme un frère c'est ça ?

-……

-Naruto ?

-……

-Et si je te disais que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un frère ?

-……le blond se sépara de lui, le regard blessait.

-Non c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas un frère pour moi.

-…….Naruto semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Tu es plus que ça. Je t'aime beaucoup trop….

-…….

-Hey….pleure pas Dobe ! je te le dirais plus, oublie, fait comme si j'avais rien dit ok, je…euh…Naru ….le brun l'avait lâché, paniquant un peu devant l'air sans défenses du blond.

-Teme.

-Hein ?

-Baka !

-Quoi ? mais…

-Je pensais que tu me détestais….

-Et alors ?

-C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais rien tenté Teme ! tu crois que je m'amuse à être au petit soin pour tout le monde ? tu crois que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai fait durant trois ans, subir, souffrir, devenir obséder et tous, pour n'importe qui ? bien sur que je t'aime ! baka baka baka bak….

-Tchhhh

Sasuke s'approcha et l'embrassa, le faisant taire. Naruto se laissa faire. Il sentit contre ses lèvres une tiédeur inconnue. Il ouvrit la bouche doucement, la sentant s'insérer en lui. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, ceux de son rival le fixant du plus profond de leurs noirceurs.

Le baiser s'acheva, Sasuke lui essuya ses larmes, déposant de temps à autres un petit baiser plein de douceur sur son faciès. Le blond appréciait chacun de ces gestes.

-Tu seras plus jamais seul Naruto. Y'a que la mort qui me séparera de toi….

-……le blond le serra dans ses bras.

-Hmpf, chier….dis…

-Hm ? le blond s'amusait à lui laisser un suçon sur la clavicule.

-Le repas attendra hein ?

-Huhuhu. Nah.

-……

-C'est toi mon repas.

La serviette qu'il portait sur ses épaules tomba à terre, bientôt suivie d'un pantalon orange. Quelques autres vêtements suivirent la même voie, et le repas ne fut prit que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

* * *

**_BOOOOOoooooon oooook…..moi c'est ici que je comptais m'arrêter mais bon une remarque m'a été faite….ou est le lemon ? donc pour les pervers ( non je blague, j'en suis une aussi, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai la flemme…) la scène est la suivante lol (desolée Maeve Fantaisie si tu lis cette fic….stop toi là, lol) :_**

-……

-C'est toi mon repas.

Naruto remonta un peu plus haut, attrapant avec douceur le lobe de l'oreille, mordillant le bout de chair du brun qui trembla légèrement. Le blond sentait le souffle de son amant, sur son épaule, devenir de plus en plus chaud.

Naruto posa une main sur la nuque de Sasuke, la caressant, remontant dans ses cheveux, parcourant de nouveau son cou, grignotant, suçotant, léchant. Le haut de son coéquipier le gênait, il s'arrêta quelques instants.

-Gggrmblmm, le brun se plaignait, ouvrant des yeux déjà noyaient de plaisir.

-Deux secondes, lève les bras Sasuke. L'autre le fit, plus coopératif qu'à l'accoutumer.

-Mmmmmmm

Le gloussement de Naruto se perdit dans le gémissement de plaisir de Sasuke. Il descendit un peu plus bas sur son torse, s'attardant sur les bouts de chaire qu'il rencontra. Tandis que sa bouche s'occupait du buste musclé, ses mains se perdaient elles, sur les flancs opalescents, suivant bientôt les contours du pantalon de l'Uchiha.

Ses mains se chargèrent d'abaisser le vêtement, Sasuke se soulevant assez pour lui permettre de le lui enlever. Une main s'y posa, le blond sentit son amant, surpris, se raidir quelques instants. Il laissa sa langue descendre doucement vers le phallus érigé. Faisant jouer sa langue, il finit par le prendre en bouche.

Pendant que le blond lui imposait son rythme, l'Uchiha se mit à le caresser, doucement, promenant sa main dans le dos cuivré.

-Na..Naru

-Hm ?

-Hnnnnnnn

Le brun l'attrapa par les épaules, le chavirant sans trop savoir comment sous lui, le chevauchant. Sasuke lui embrassa le torse, se mettant à torturer ses tétons durcit, ses mains descendant d'un geste impatient sous le pantalon.

Il fit glisser le pantalon doucement, embrassant le corps offert, remarquant que la blessure du renard était pratiquement refermée. Il lui infligea la même torture douce amer au niveau de son bas ventre.

Sasuke osa un regard vers le blond, totalement perdu dans le plaisir, murmurant son prénom dans une litanie sans fin. Il lui présenta ses doigts, que l'autre prit machinalement en bouche, suçotant, suçant, mordillant, leur infligeant ce que le brun reproduisait plus bas.

Il enleva ses doigts, un râle de mécontentement se fit entendre. Le brun se redressa, remplaçant ses doigts par ses lèvres. Ils jouaient de leurs langues, Sasuke présenta un doigt, pénétrant le blond qui se crispa et le mordit. L'Uchiha s'écarta un peu et la langue de son amant vint laper le petit filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.

Il semblait s'y habituer, un deuxième doigt suivit le premier. Doucement, il les bougea, son excitation devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus impatiente. Sasuke les enleva, le râle revint, les yeux bleus trouvèrent celles obsidiennes, enfiévrées et comme en manque. Sasuke tendit la main vers le la caisse à pharmacie, laissée la plus tôt pour le blond, attrapa une crème et s'en mit dans la main.

Sasuke attrapa son pénis, le massant quelques instants, répartissant la crème, puis le présenta à la place des doigts et le fit entrer petit à petit. La sensation qu'il ressentit le mena au septième ciel, il se sentait avalé même si le blond avait une certaine douleur sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut entré totalement, l'autre haletait, Sasuke ne bougea pas tout de suite, faisant papillonner divers baisers sur la face en sueur de son ami.

Un baiser lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer, doucement, de plus en plus rapidement, il sentait qu'il heurtait quelque chose à l'intérieur de son amant. Et que cette chose lui faisait vivre mille sensations. Naruto gémissait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Sa main s'empara de la hampe de Naruto, infligeant son propre rythme, tandis que sa cadence se faisait rapide et irrégulière.

Ensemble, l'un dans un cri, celui de son prénom, l'autre dans un grognement sourd suivit du nom de son amant, ils jouirent. Sasuke s'étala sur son Naruto, se dernier mis ses bras autour de lui et ainsi ils s'endormirent.


End file.
